Many of the mobile devices available today provide complex functionality far beyond simple voice communications. For example, many devices enable a user to access remote servers or sites over a public network, like the Internet. These devices may be web-enabled and may operate browser software to permit users to access remote web sites on the mobile device. Other devices allow users to operate applications and even install new applications downloaded from remote sites over the public network.
This greater level of functionality, especially the access to the public network, presents particular security issues. For example, access to the public network renders the mobile device vulnerable to viruses, Trojan horses, and other damaging communications from remote sites. Accordingly, most mobile communications systems include one or more access control points, or firewalls, that may block certain communications or transmissions from remote sites to the mobile devices. The access control points make decisions regarding which communications to allow and which to block based upon access rules.
The use of access control points presents a problem for legitimate applications installed and operating on a mobile device because the application may require access to network resources through the public network. Communications from these resources may be blocked entirely by the access control points or the user may be asked whether access should be granted. Many users will deny access to these communications since they are unaware that the application requires them and are unfamiliar with the source of the communications.
This problem is especially acute in the case of provisioning of an application by an administrator. When an application is pushed out to a mobile device for installation, the user may be unaware it has been installed and will be unlikely to agree to receive communications from remote network resources to enable the application to operate properly.